The present invention relates generally to the field of illumination, and more particularly to determining the illumination necessary along a vehicle's planned trajectory.
Illumination is affected by light, which includes controllable light sources (e.g., in-vehicle lamps), non-controllable artificial light sources (e.g., public lighting), and non-controllable natural light sources (e.g., the sun). Proper illumination enhances driver performance, improves road traffic safety, and has positive psychological effects on occupants.
We henceforth refer to non-controllable artificial light sources, collectively, as streetlights. We refer to non-controllable natural light sources, collectively, as ambient light.